Needing a Doctor
by keelyisgolden
Summary: They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and one girl can see right though them and is in desperate need of a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this is my first fanfic please exuse any grammar or spelling errors I'm doing this whole thing on a tablet :P but feel free to review :) **

misfit. That is one of the only words that has described me throughout my whole life. my parents were really young when they had me and didn't have much money but tried their best to give me the best life they could. we moved a lot, but always stayed in the same parts of the suburb's right on the Californian coast. when it came time to go to school they put me in the public schooling system and i could handle it completely fine, but when it came time for my younger sister Mia to join me the amount of people and style of learning over whelmed her so my mother and father took us both out of that school and put us into a charter program that was just starting out and had very few children going to school there.  
most of the family's that had put their kids into the schooling program were very well off and looked down upon me and my family viewing us as lesser people than themselves, they didn't say anything to our faces but i could here bits of gossip between the mothers of friends that i had made there, when they didn't think i could hear "that Keely girl my daughter is friends with, she going to grow up to be no good," "probably will get pregnant at twenty just like her mother" "a bad influence on my dear little Molly". Each word they uttered taking sharp blows at my fragile young psych.  
There was one person that told all of these things i herd people saying about me and my family to, it wasn't my mother because she looked too sad already and i didn't want to worsen that, and not my dad because he was always tired from working all the time and I didn't want to exhaust him any further, but instead a teacher of mine that I had had sense I had moved to the carter school when I was seven. Her name was Lillian Keller, she had long black hair that almost reached the waist of her slight frame, pale almost translucent skin, a kind young face, and a big white smile that seemed to be as big as her loving heart. The only thing that wasn't quite right about her were her eyes.  
They were big and pale blue and seemed to match how perfect the rest of her was, but if you really look, you can truly see how old she is. They said the opposite of her youthful appearance, and that is what i had told her when i met her for the first time.  
it was the first day of second grade and all of the boys and girls that were coming back to the school they had left behind just three months prior to this day rushing over to all over there school friends from the year prior, showing off there new school cloths there mothers had bought them. while i stood off to the side of the class room in slightly tattered hand me downs i got from the girl who live a few houses down from me, looking quietly for my name on a desk while trying to get a knot out of my curly blond hair. when i heard the "click clack" of shoes walking my way on the linoleum flooring, I turned around and craned my head up to look at who was walking my way.  
There she stood in a bright coral pink sundress looking as youthful and fresh as anyone possibly could, this woman must have been my new teacher. she crouched down to my height and gave me a warm welcoming smile, she seemed nice, but when i looked in to her eyes a silence seemed to sweep over the room and all i could here were heart beats. two to be exact, and i saw everything she had seen; different worlds, new beauty's to my eyes, new terrors and wars too. Heard everything she had heard; new strange yet beautiful languages that sounded alien to my ears but i knew that they were familiar to hers. then i blinked with a gasp, and all the sights and sounds returned to there normal state.  
the lady in front of me looked confused by the terrified yet awestruck expression glued to my face, "are you alright?" she asked me in a concerned tone. I swallowed dryly and gulped up some air "your really old." the lady in pink let out a slight chuckle and with a smile thinking i meant "old" by children's standards replied "yes, I am I guess." but I shook my head and with wide eyes and the most gravest of voices I whispered "No, I mean your too old." and her smile fell.  
As the years flew by i would always try to ask her about what had happened that day we met, but never tried to push the issue because she would always give me a look that spoke for its self, saying "don't think to much about it, I'll tell you about when the time is right." and i would give an exasperated huff, sulk for a second then change the subject, and she would give a little smirk thinking i hadn't seen it and continue talking. That is the exact conversation that we have had for nearly eleven years now, on the eve of my eighteenth birthday, and they conversations are getting more and more frequent because I have been noticing how she she hasn't aged a day looks like she is 21 when she should be thirty-four.  
we sat in the coffee shop Lillian had bought two years ago as a bussines investment, she had turned and abandoned old candy store a few blocks away from the beach into a quite a successful little coffee shop. i worked there with her as her only employ. It was usually bustelling with clients of all ages looking for there daily fix of caffeine, but it was a slow day and we had only had one or two people straggle in all day and i had the place spotless and took inventory twice, so Lillian and i sat down on one of the many couches scattered around the shop.  
we chatted about nothing for a little while, before I decided to tell her something that had been bothering me all day. "It happened again," I muttered with eyes focused on my mug of black coffee. she swallowed her drink and her eyebrows knitted together and her lips pursued slightly.  
"When?"  
"When i was going to a interview at UC Santa Barbra yesterday for school," I winced at the memory. "How did it happen this time?" she asked.  
"I was waiting for the secretary to send me into the office when I looked up and briefly met eyes with her and i was flooded with thoughts. It was brief but i heard everything she had been thinking about for the last hour." i bit my lip a little. "man she was bitter, not a very pleasant person," I mumbled. this had happened a few other times mostly randomly scattered through out the years, but there have been more happening recently. I never know who i'm going to ketch eyes with and then be bombarded with all of their thoughts.  
Lillian took out a little journal she kept with her at all times and scribbled down everything I described about the event.  
"what were you feeling before this happened?"  
"Hungery," I receive a raised eyebrow from my interrogator and rolled my eyes "I was nervous. I was just about to make a first impression with a man who decides if i get to go to the university of my dreams or not." she hummed in response.  
"and do you know what she was feeling in the same moment?"  
"she was anxious. her divorce papers are being finalized today." I shared. It bugs me that i know these facts about strangers, invading there privet thoughts and secrets. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want this.  
Lillian flipped her long hair up in to bun while i took mine down smelling the ammonia from my newly died red hair, "Okay, so that has been thirty counts total, eleven of which occurred in the last month alone, and the accounts seem to be getting closer together," she said factually. i ran my hand through my hair feeling the blood circualing correctly in my scalp and wincing slightly. "Maybe I'm just going crazy. I need a doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

some were deep in space sat a man call the Doctor in a dimly lit space ship he call a TARDIS , staring down at a pair of round rimed glasses remembering with a sting in his heart the the first face his new face had ever seen and her brave and loyal centurion.

long gone was the warm yellow-golden chipper feeling TARDIS which had now been replaced with a cold feeling blue and metallic one instead that seemed to match its piolet's constant brooding state. he often left the lights off so he could sulk in the dark with nothing to distract him from his own sullen thoughts.

He currently was in the consul room were he often spend most of his time, when he felt a slight twitch in his pocket he ignored it at first not think much of it, but when the movement continued he finally reached down into it to pull out what ever it was that was making the movement and sent down rather causiously on the consul and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. It was his wallet. The wallet twitched again, this time flipping open.

Inside the wallet there was a message sprawled out in scratchy all capitol handwriting _"HELP ME PLEASE!"_ and bellow were the coridinates of the location the message was sent from.

He started to crack a smile and started to open his mouth as if to say "Ponds! i think we may have an adventure!" for it was an odd thing for something to have so much power to be able send a message pshycicaly across a whole universe, and was a very rare occation for the Doctor. But his heart sank, because he had no one to share this adventure with.

Although he did have an itching to go and investigate the message, his mourning for the lose of his dear friends out weighted it. Then the wallet flipped open again and there was a new message from the same place. It read _"I NEED A DOCTOR."_

with that one sentence his mind was changed and he was off to find the sender of the messages.


	3. Chapter 3

it was now the night of my eighteenth birthday and i decided to spend it at home with my mother, father, younger brother, younger sister, and two young cousins my parents had adopted after my aunt had died due to liver failure. i had moved out a few days after graduating high school, which was only a month ago, due to the crowdedness of the three bed room house.

Lillian had a neighbor who was a land lord of an apartment complex a few blocks away for the beach near the coffee shop, and only a fifteen minute walk to my parents house. She was kind enough to let me rent it for only five hundred a month as long as I kept the place in good shape and didn't get any complaints from the neighbours.

I wasn't the nicest place, and it wasn't the biggest, and my neighbours were loud as hell, but it was home and it was mine and I loved it for that very reason.

After diner, cake and a present from my loving family- help with my first months rent- I decided to go down to Lillian's house a few blocks away.

Lillian lived in a nice upper middle class neighborhood filled with mostly families and old retired couples. As I was walking toward her house the wind picked up a bit of a chill and breeze so I flipped up the collar on my grey peacoat.

Then the breeze got stronger and I heard a terrible wheezing noise. As I looked around for the source of the wretched noise I was in utter shock to find a big blue police box only ten or so feet behind me.

I blinked a few times thinking I was just seeing things, because I could swear on my life that there was no box there less then three seconds ago. The the box opened on the side facing the street and out walked a man he looked around for a second fixed his bowtie and muttered to himself something that sounded like "no this isn't right" with some kind of British accent.

Then the man in the bowtie turned my way and noticed me. I briefly made eye contact with him but quickly I could feel feel the sensation that I get right before I am bombarded with someone's thoughts, history and emotions. It feels as if your jumping off of the worlds tallest building and all the air leaves your lungs and the ground has vanished from under your feet, but right as I felt that start I looked away.

"Are you alright" he asked in a slightly suspicious yet concerned tone. I gave slight breathy chuckle " yeah. Just kinda cold is all."  
"Well it would be best to get inside, don't wanna catch a cold." He replied.  
I smiled a little and gave a nod, "yeah, the last thing I need is that." I nodded goodnight and continued to walk.

When I got to Lillian's house i walked in side and was immediately bathed in warmth. There was a fire roaring in the living room and the smell of baking cookies permeated the air. I shrugged off my coat and through it over a chair in the dining room and put my purse on the table.

I walked over to were Lillian was baking like crazing in the kitchen gave her a kiss on the cheek and stool a cookie. "What's all this" I asked gesturing to the mountains of baked goods plied up on the counters and table. She stopped her rapid whisking for a second and pushed her dark hair from her eyes and turned to me "new recipes I wanna tryout for treats in the shop." She beamed. "And you have impeccable timing," she pointed at me with the wooden spoon she was using to mix the concoction in the bowl. " I need a guinepig to test this out, and quite frankly I don't trust my own cooking."

"I don't think I trust it either," I mumbled picking up some thing that resembled a green chocolate chip cookie. "But I'll endure it because something in here actually does smell really good." And so the night continued with eating tasty treats and watching old black and white movies.

_Lillian fell asleep on the couch and I got up to go to the bathroom. While I was walking down the hall I passed the big armour that sat up against the wall and stopped walking. And thought back to a time when I was very young._

_I was running down the hall chasing Lillian's grumpy old cat Waldo. In my efforts to pick up the cat I tripped over a wrinkle in the rug and landed on my bum right in front of the big armour. I looked up at it with eyes big as saucers, the piece of furniture didn't seem to be just a piece of furniture. It had a presence to it, almost like it was alive and it was calling to me, whispering my name_. "Keely... Keely...keely."

I _stood up and straitened out the wrinkles in my pants and reached up to twist the nob. It clicked and before I could open it I heard Lillian behind me. "Keely. Close the door." I did as I was told and turned around to face Lillian. She crouched down to my height and looked me in the eye, " until I say you are not to open that door." And all I could do was nod_.

I ran my fingers over the delicate design s carved into it and heard it singing to me again, like it did for the first time in all the years sense it first did. "Keely...keely. Keely... Keely." I tore my hand away and continued down the hall to my original destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time around two o'clock in the morning i had wandered out of Lillian's house and walked the mile back to my humble flat. I slept for about three hours and woke up with just enough time to shower and get dressed before I had to open the shop at six a.m. I walked the two blocks to the little shop listening to the haunting melody of Lana Del Rey's album "born to die" finding my self relating to the lyrics of "what makes us girls" and rembering with a sickening pit in my stomach of all of the terrifying events I when through the previous summer.

i had been going through a ruff patch with my parents near the brink of divorce and the recent death of my aunt, and fell in to the wrong crowd of people. I experimented with different types of drugs; weed, extacy, shrooms, and coke were my favorite. i managed to hide my habits for almost three months, i was a good kid during the day; helping at home and apering to be the best person i could, but at night i would get as trashed as i possibly could, stealing, and hiding from cops.

but after one particularly embarrassing and horrifying night i found myself in the hospital. i had drunk nearly two bottles of vodka and had smoked way too much, and had taken some pills someone brought. i found myself vomiting nonstop, passing out constantly, and hyperventilating. when i couldnt even wake up any more and my breathing had turned into less than eight breaths a minute, they all rushed me to the hospital.

the doctors told me that i had achohal possining, was overdosing on oxicodone, and had a high amount of MDMA in my system. they told me if i was there five minutes later i would have died.

beacuse i was i minor i had to have a guardian there to release me, i called Lillian. she agreed to not tell my parents, but she was going to drug test me randomly every month and if i came up positive for anything, she would fire me and tell my parents. that was when the whole "invading others minds" thing really started up. at first they were few and far between, but the time between them is shrinking, and its worrying me to say the least.

I've been sober sense then. the only thing i can't stop is smoking cigarettes,i know there terible, and i try to quit often, but i always go back to them. i try to limit my self to one pack a month, and this morning I'm itching for one. especially after the strange encounter with the the man that walked out of that big blue box last night.

My mind was racing a million miles per hour, were did that box come from? what was that noise? who was that man? were did the two go? did i just imagine the whole thing, could it be possible i had just dreamed it and i was home all night? but that last though didn't make any sense because she had pictures of last night.

i shook my head as if trying to shake away the thoughts and reach into my bag, pull out my Turkish royals lit one took three good drags before felt the light headedness and calm wash over her like a wave of serenity.

as i walked around the corner what i saw made me stop mid step. the ciggerette falls from my lips as i mutter "what... the... fuck?"

about thrirty feet from me stood a cloaked figure, the figure was tall, impossibly tall maybe seven feet or so, towering over my 5' 6". there were shadows were any features should be. and it was so thin, looked like it weighed maybe 125, the same as me. it had an air to it of leaves fluttering in the wind as it raised a hand and held up four fingers, each with an extra joint. then vanished.

i was left gaping like a fish paralized with fear. after five minutes of thinking i had concluded that i had in fact gone insane, and after work i was going to check into a mental ward. i warily continued down the side walk, avoiding the spot were the shadowy figure just stood and right before i opened the shop i noticed the bloody blue box ten feet to the left of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I had frozen in place and was torn between wanting to go over the blue police box, knock on the door and demand who the man in the bow tie was and what he was doing here. The other part of me was convinced that I was in fact insane and yelling at something that wasn't there would just land me in a Looney bin.

The ultimate decision was made for me though by a regular customer who had just arrived and was asking me if I was opening up soon. I tore my eyes away from the strange blue box and mumbled yes to the man trying not to look him in the eye as to avoid any chance of that thing happening again.

After I set up and took on the morning rush from seven to ten of people trying to get there fix of caffeine before starting their day, all by myself I be gain to wonder were Lillian was. I got a text message from her saying she had stuff to take care of and wouldn't becoming in today.

As the morning sent by the crowd lessened and slowly I was only left with one customer in the shop reading a news paper.

I made my self a mug of tea picked up this morning paper and sat down on one of the couches. I had started to do the cross word on my paper when my mind started to wander, but my pen never stopped writing.

I thought about the strange man with the blue box. I thought about all of the times when I would look into someone's eyes and for a brief moment become them and know them, all of them the good and the bad the strengths and the weaknesses, I knew them more then they new themselves. I thought about Lillian and her lies to me, all the secrets she refused to tell, I would try to think back to that day when I looked into her mind, but could rember nothing except that she was old, much much older than imaginable, and she was not from here, I'm not sure were from but it wasn't here.

My wandering mind continued to wander and almost search for something as my eyes drooped closed and my hand scrawled out the same symbols repedively, faster and faster. Then my eyes flashed open and the pen fell from my hand, I gulped down air like I had just been drowning and my head pounded with and intense headache.

I clutched my head and gave a light groan and raised my eyes only to find bowtie man standing in front of me gaping like a fish.


	6. Chapter 6

After the TARDIS had landed in the residential neighborhood the man who called him self the doctor had a strange run in with girl with big blue eyes and long artificially red hair. He found it strange that she noticed the blue box land and decided to go back into the concel room to check the perception filter, only to find the filter was at full capacity, so no one should be able to see it.

It didn't make any since as to why the girl had noticed them in the first place. The only way that would be possible, she would have to have extremely high telepathic ability. But she was human. With just the short conversation they had together the doctor was able to gather the patterns in her voice didn't show that she was of any higher intelligence than the average human.

So he though maybe it was a drone designed to blend in with human society for some reason.

But just before he was about to leave the TARDIS, it gave a wheeze as it faded into the time vortex on its own command.

When city landed the doctor peaked its head out to see where his oldest companion had brought him. He was next to a door that appeared to lead in to some shop. Then he looked down the street to she non other than the same girl from the night before.

She walked his way from a few blocks back, her bright red hair hung loosely around her face in curls of all shapes and her big blue eyes had light circles around them. She look much older than she probably was as a cigarette was perched between her lips, which were painted a deep red, a few shades darker than her hair.

When she was a block away from him, she stopped dead in her tracks and the nasty tobacco product fell from her lips and landed on her boot leaving a black mark from the burning ember on the end. Her eyes grew wide and her golden tanned skin turned a ghostly pale white. Her expression screamed terror and her hands shook.

When she slowly started walking again he ducked back into the police box. And thought to him self, 'well the TARDIS must want me to look into this girl further. So he waited a while before he slipped into the back corner of the little coffee shop and his behind a news paper.

Through out the morning he watched this girl run the shop, he noticed how she refused to meet anyone's eyes. And the nervous tick of flicking her fingers together she had. As the day wound down and it was getting near to closing, she said down with a cross word puzzle and a mug of coffee.

Five minutes after she sat down the physic paper in his pocket went crazy. He took it out of his pocket and it jumped around on the table. Then he heard a mug break and the sound of a pen carving into wood. He jumped up and ran over to were the girl with the red hair sat.

Her eyes were glazed over and she stared off strait ahead. Her hand had a mind of its own as it carved words into the word. The word changed from human English, to high Galifyan. And for some reason he couldn't tell weather to be exited, alarmed, or relieved at what they read.

"HELP. PLEASE. I NEED A DOCTOR."


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor stood there dumb founded. The only people that knew Galifyan were time lords, and that couldn't be possible. He was the last of his kind. All the others were in a time lock fighting the time war, dieing over and over again.

But then he thought back to what the face of Boe had told him back in his tenth life. He wasn't alone. And had an itching feeling that he wasn't just talking about the master.

The girl at this point and gone slack and clasped into the couch. Her eyes flustering violently, back and forth behind her eyelids.

With shaky hands he slowly pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the girl. He could hear his heart beats pounding in his ears as he read the device. The girl with the flaming red hair was in fact a time lady.

His heart slept for joy because there were more time lords out there, he wasn't the last. But he wondered why this one was not in the time lock. Was she a runaway like himself, or maybe a fugitive in hiding. But if she was in hiding, why would she be call ring out, yearning for someone to save her...

Nothing made sence.

He let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. He needed to know who thing girl was and why she was pretending to be a human.

The girl on the couch was slowly nodding back into consciousness. Making a quick decision while she was still dazed enough stood her up, guided her to the door, flipped the sign to closed and ushered the girl into the TARDIS.

When they stepped inside the oddest thing happened, the dim lighting shifted to a warm joyous gold and sexy hummed a loving note of approval. This confused the doctor, because ever sence the passing of Amy and Rory, his beautiful machine seemed just as heart broken as himself. He assumed that is why she had chosen such a cold new consul room.

He got the frail looking girl to sit in a rather plush chair that was not there before but assumed tardis had put it there. The girl had nodded back into sleep and he took the time to really look at her.

He could tell she was not really a red head, because of the blond eyebrows she had not covered to make match her hair, and the pale baby hairs around her temples. A light dusting of freckles covered her golden tan face. Dark circles rung her eyes, partly from her running mascara, partly from sleepless night. Her full lips were pale and chapped, and surprisingly even with her smoking habit her teeth were pearly white with a charming gap between her two front teeth.

The doctor got down on his knees and took her head in his hands, trying to prob her mind for details about her. He discovered her name, was in fact, keely, what he was called people in the coffee shop call her. She had a family composed of a mother, father, brother, sister, and another brother and sister who were adopted. She lives on her own, in a small apartment with her cat. Last summer she had a drug over dose with landed her in a hospital. She was highly telepathic, but she did not know that, all she knew was sometimes she would accidentally look into peoples minds, with no real way of control. And lastly he saw a face, a woman, with long black hair and icy blue eyes that pierced your soul.

There were five things, soon entering her mind that bothered him.

One; her mind was quite, not the common, rapidly moving mind of a time lord. She did not feel the way the planet move around her, and the shifts in time that time lords are supposed to feel. He knew the girl knew something was missing, but she didn't not know what it was.

Two; she had been to the hospital and was released without questioning. It didn't take a geinous to tell she was not human, yes she looked human, but her anatomy was wrong. If she was in for a drug over dose, surly they would have found out, and realised hereto the government.

Three; there were walls in her mind. They blocked off anything linking her to being a time lord or anything more more than human. They were not walls out there by herself, they were almost as old as the girl herself and would have been impossible to put there her self.

Four; her telepathy was strong enough to allow some of it to seep through her mental walls. As time goes on her mental wall are crumbling and her mind is groaning stronger, fighting back at its prison. She is seeing the world in a way most do not see, through others eyes, and it frightens her. Her mind being molded into nearly that of a humans, could not stand having two human minds in there own at once. She had also had another telepathic episode, like today's with with a similar out come.

With her telepathy getting stronger, and the walls in her mind remaining, it may be too much for her unless we could some how break down the mental blocks she has.

Five; the woman with the ebony and icy eyes. The doctor knew her and knew her well. One his home planet of Gallafray, she was know for her work in genetics, but more recently a criminal. He knew her as Lillian.


End file.
